


Just this once?

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sapphic September, lies get you in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Tenten tells a lie and nearly gets cought. Thankfully Temari is near.





	Just this once?

“Quick, Temari, please pretend to be my girlfriend!” Tenten begged, eyes wide and pleading.

 

“Urgh! What? Why?” Temari asked as she nearly choked on her dango. Konoha dango was so much better than what she could get in suna it almost made up for their failure to make anything close to edible katsudon.

 

“Please, just for a little? I blew my parents of by telling them I’d meet my girlfriend but they followed me!”

 

“Fine, sit down, you’re embarrassing,” Temari sighed.

 

She sighed even heavier as Tenten helped herself to some of her dango.

 

But as Tenten spotted her parents closing in on them and grabbed her hand, she had to admit it was more than worth it. 


End file.
